


Start The Circus

by SynchronicityRose



Series: The Phoenix And The Fox [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Beybattles, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasy, Friendship, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other, Season/Series 01, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: Kai and Yuya didn't have the happiest of a childhood. But now that they're traveling across the globe, with Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny they find solace in not just each other. Through their team as well. With the Russian tournament drawing near nightmares began to resurface. Haunting them. Revealing memories they wished to be kept under the surface.





	1. The Dark Bladers

_Cold. All around him it was dark and cold. Whip meeting against flesh echoed in his ears. Tears pooling in the back of cerulean blue eyes, watching a man with short purple hair in a brown lab coat beat another boy._

_All Yuya can hear are the man’s grunts of what a ‘failure’ the boy being whipped is, from the purple haired man. A man who’s eyes shine like a demon’s. Glinting at the sight of the boy in pain._

_“Kai…I’m scared.” He sniffed._

_Kai shushed him. Holding him close. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you…I promise, Yuya.”_

Yuya awoke in a great jolt. Eyes darting left and right. He was on the train. Wearing his black shirt with ‘BladeBreakers’ in a bold red across the front and dark grey jeans. Not the rags for clothes he previously wore from his dream.

“…Nightmare again?” Although it was dark in their hotel room Yuya knew it was Kai.

“Yeah. It’s nothing though. Just a bad dream.”

He’s lying through his teeth and Kai damn well knows it. Yuya never could be a good liar. Careful not to startle him, Kai scooted closer. They always shared the same bed. Tyson joked about it a lot. But Yuya simply stated it was just a habit, since they were young. His arm wraps around Yuya’s shoulders in a gentle fashion.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Yuya remained quiet. Finally exhaling slowly. “I had that dream again. About ‘That Place’…who’s name I’m afraid to say out loud you know?” Kai nodded in understanding. Listening as Yuya went on. “I see a boy in my dream. He’s…being tortured. By a man in a black coat.

He doesn’t hurt you though. Your ‘special’ he always says.”

Kai’s licked his suddenly dried lips. His breath hitching in his throat. “…Does he hurt you?”

“Sometimes…Yeah.”

Yuya’s lip trembles but he doesn’t cry. His tears dried up a long time ago. Kai’s as well. The dual blue haired male rests his chin on Yuya’s shoulder. Exhaling slowly. “That’s NEVER going to happen to you again. I promise, Yuya. Nothing will ever hurt you.”

A sad smile crept across Yuya’s face. He knew Kai was honest. Yet some of it was a lie. “Kai…I get what you’re saying. But I’ll get hurt at some point again. Maybe not physically by another person. So long as there’s cruel people, you can’t always protect me from them.”

Kai snorted. Mindful of their teammates still asleep. “That’s a cheery thought.”

“Where do you think I get my ‘dark mindset’ from?”

“Now that’s just cruel.”

A soft laugh escaped Yuya’s lips. A sweet sound Kai liked hearing…at least he’d never admit that out loud. “Hey. ‘Chatty Kathy’s. SOME of us are still trying to sleep here.” Ray mumbled from his bed. Opposite end of theirs.

“Yeah dudes. Gotta train to catch tomorrow.” Max tiredly chimed.

“Hmph. Excuse us from having a moment.” Kai hissed. Glancing down at Yuya with soft crimson eyes. “Think you can sleep?”

“I’ll force myself to,” Yuya whispered. Snickering. “Don’t want to disturb the sleeping beauties.”

Kai rolled his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Yuya’s waist placing his chin on his shoulder. “Sleep well.”

“Sleep well.”

**~*****~**

Everyone awoke at the same time. Scurrying aboard their train, Yuya tried to hide that disturbed feeling he suddenly had. That something was going to happen. Whether it was a ‘good’ something or ‘bad’ something he couldn’t tell for sure. Tyson of course had just an abundance of energy. Yapping away to Kenny. Eager about their next tournament. Yuya sat beside Kai in the back, glancing out the window.

“….I’ve got a bad feeling about this train.” He admitted.

“Maybe because it’s moving?” Kai sarcastically responded. Ignoring the nudge Yuya gave in his ribs.

Yuya nearly jumped a foot off his seat, when Tyson turned on a horror picture. “Damn.” He breathed out, ignoring Kai’s smirk.

"Guys there's something important you should know. This train is like totally empty.” Ray said, walking back towards them. “Nobody else is on board except us.”

Tyson’s eyes widened. “Seriously? We’re the only ones?”

"Where are all the passengers?" Max inquired. They couldn’t really be the only ones on. It just didn’t make sense.

“That’s what I intend to find out.” Ray declared, before the train came to a jerking halt. Yuya quickly ran to help the poor guy up after face planting.

"We're stuck, go see if the driver's okay.” Kai said racing for the navigator’s cabin.

“Hey wait up!” Yuya called. Biting the inside of his cheek noting the lights flickering on and off. Just like in a horror movie. _Ghosts don’t exist. Ghosts don’t exist_ he repeated his mantra over and over. Vahluxia’s spirit managed to calm him some. Clutching his orange and red Bey in his jacket pocket.

Upon reaching the navigator’s cabin, Yuya and Kai share a disturbed look.

No one.

"There was no one in the driver's cabin.” Ray said after checking on their driver.

“Same for the navigator’s cabin.” Kai admitted with grim.

“Told ya something wasn’t right.” Yuya swallowed. Kai gave him a deadpanned look.

"Uh is this some sort of practical joke guys?" Max laughed. Trying to lighten a heavy mood. Grinning at Yuya. “You don’t have secret telekinetic powers, do ya Yuya? Making the lights flicker?”

“Heh. Believe me Maxie. If I had powers, I’d be using them to get us out.”

Kai started leading the group down. Kenny gripped Yuya’s hand tight. He could feel their youngest teammate shake and quiver. Clutching Dizzi under his right arm. _There’s no such things as ghosts…no such thing_ he repeated again. The spirit world has frightened Yuya since he was a boy, after some kids from ‘That Place’ made him believe his room was haunted by the ghost of a former nun.

"So who was driving the train guys?" Tyson asked once they were off. Yuya breathed out in relief.

"Yeah and why are my palms all sweaty?” Kenny questioned. He looked at Yuya’s arms. “Ah! The hairs on your arms are standing straight up!”

“What?!” Yuya gaped. Glancing down. Sure enough Kenny’s right. Fear trickled down his neck and back. Staring into the darkness. _Ghosts aren’t real…ghosts aren’t freakin real!!_ His mouth opened in a silent scream, when four pairs of glowing eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome boys to our favorite spot, the darkness.” An eerie, sultry voice sounded. Yuya pushed Kenny behind him and Kai.

“Oh! Look at that one. His neck looks absolutely devine!” A female voice cackled about Yuya.

Kenny screamed but the group’s leader prevented the others from helping him. “Well, how about a one on one?” The leader asked.

“Hold up: Intros first!” Tyson snapped.

"How rude of me, my name is Sanguinex.” The vampire in appearance man stated.

Beside him, the werewolf like fellow spoke up next. His teeth sharp. Razor like claws. "And I'm his little brother, Lupinex."

Their next teammate who held a strong resemblance of a mummy spoke after. "My name among human kind has always been Zomb." He stated.

The only female of the group looked like Sanquinex, but more feminine. Her skin like that of alabaster. Eyes a sharp glowing red. She was indeed a beautiful woman. But behind her pretty face held wicked intentions. “And my name’s Rosalina. Little sister to Sanquinex.”

"What do you mean human kind? Are you guys trying to say that you're a bunch of monsters or something?” Ray boldly questioned.

"That's exactly what we are trying to say. We are the Dark Bladers.” Sanquinex stated.

"We don't spin with freaks like you.” Tyson snapped. But seeing Kenny held captive made his pupils shrink.

“Okay fine. One round.” Yuya hissed. “Just don’t hurt him.”

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Ray asked wanting them to just go.

"It's too late for that. We've chosen the tall one as your challenger..” Sanquinex nodded towards Kai.

He looked right back at the vampire Blader. Narrowing his crimson eyes. “Not interested.”

Rosalina arched one of her eyebrows. Smirking. “Are you afraid little boy?”

"I'm not afraid of you side-show freaks.”

"So foolish, your little friend is counting on you to save him.” Cenotaph gripped Kenny’s shoulder. He yelped at the sudden pressure.

Kai shrugged one shoulder. Un-phased by his threat. "Yeah sure, whatever. Enjoy your home cooked Kenny burgers.”

“KAI!” Kenny cried out.

Yuya gave Kai a warning glare. Looking back at the Dark Bladers. “Fine. If Kai won’t fight you, I’ll take one of you on.” Tyson and the others looked at him in shock. They knew he had a fear of dark creatures, but this was for Kenny. At some point in time you had to overcome your deepest fears.

"Now that you have agreed to our match, know this, if we win your bitbeasts are ours." Sanquinex readied his Beyblade.

“Like that’ll happen.”

Yuya got into position. Max acted as the announcer starting the traditional count down. “GO SHOOT!”

The minute Vahluxia landed however Sanquinex’s blade disappeared. A gasp escaped as Yuya looked around madly for it. “Yuya up there! It’s on the ceiling!” Max called. Sanguinex spouted on about some kind of deal made in darkness as his beyblade crashed into Yuya’s. The team grimaced. Kenny cheered Yuya on despite his position.

As he was gaining the upper hand Lupinex launched his Bey.

Max took charge launching Draciel.

"You played right into our hands!" Kai shook his head in disbelief at Sanguinex’s response.

“Yuya, Max think for a second.” Kenny called. “What’s a vampire and a werewolf’s weakness?!”

“Huh?” Yuya lifted his head. “Ah! Sunlight. Vampire’s hate sunlight!”

“And silver. Werewolves are weak against that right?” Kenny asked Max.

Two problems remained. The sun wasn’t out today and Max had no silver on him. Ray came to the rescue, placing a silver coin on Drigger’s bit-chip launching it towards Lupinex. With Drigger having a silver coating Lupinex proved to be no match for the White Tiger. Cenotaph pushed Kenny away and prepared to launch his beyblade as did Zomb. Rosalina followed suit.

But all five stopped when paramedics rushed in.

The mysterious Dark Bladers vanished.

**~*****~**

“You weren’t really going to let them take Chief were you?” Yuya asked Kai on their new train to Paris.

“I wanted to see how the rest of you could beat them,” Kai admitted. “Tyson relied too much on Kenny. He eventually figured out how to overcome the Dark Bladers. You have a fear of monsters, but Kenny means a lot to you as well. You were able to get passed your fear, to get our teammate back.”

Yuya grinned a bit. “Aw. I knew you secretly liked him.” He laughed at Kai’s shrug.

Typical Kai.


	2. Showdown In Paris

Paris was a beautiful city indeed. Yuya marveled at the Eifel Tower that could be seen from a distance, making a mental note he had to see it and climb it before they left.

Kai gave the okay for them all to take some time off instead of training. Yuya and Ray formed their own pair. Tyson, Max and Kenny went off to see the sights and maybe find other bladers. Kai was supposed to have gone with him and Ray, but ended up being on his own.

As per usual.

Ray and Yuya got along pretty well. This was really the first time, they had time to get to know each-other aside from their time spent in Hong Kong that is. Not to mention, Yuya wouldn’t admit this out loud he wanted to take his mind elsewhere other than those Dark Bladers. He may have acted calm and collected on the outside. But they scared him real good.

“Where did you and Kai grow up Yuya? It’s funny. We spent all those times together and not once, have any of us asked.” Ray laughed softly at his realization.

Yuya chuckled. Taking in the beautiful Gondola boats that sat in wait in the canal, that went through the city. “No worries. We grew up in Russia. My ‘mom’ was Russian and so was my ‘dad’. Kai lived with his grandfather.”

Ray arched a questionable brow. Taking note of the ‘quote and quote’. “Not to sound intrusive, but were they your real parents?”

Yuya shook his head. Shoving his hands in his pockets. “They weren’t. I don’t really remember mine actually. I was told from Kai’s grandfather, that they passed away. Only a year old.”

“Sorry to hear that…must’ve been tough.”

“No. Not really. Kai’s been my friend since we first met. And I loved my adopted parents. Still do. I try not to dwell on the past so much you know? What good would that do?”

Yuya was lying through his teeth. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Ray the truth. About ‘That Place’ he and Kai really grew up together in. The things they’ve seen. What Yuya and many others have suffered. It was far from that sweet little orphanage he told Max about that one day in Hong Kong.

Ray nodded in understanding. Taking note that Yuya may not be entirely truthful of his upbringing. He always could sense, if someone was lying. Mariah and Kevin were terrible. “I guess that’s a good way of looking at it. And you’re with us now.” He smiled, letting Yuya know he could come to any of them if Kai was never around.

Yuya returned a small gesture. Nodding in understanding. “Heh. Right…thanks Ray.”

“Any-time.”

“Ah. We meet again. So good to see you Mr. Kon, Yuya.”

“?!”

Whirling around Yuya’s face paled instantly. Lupinex and Rosalina. Even in broad daylight, they still gave him the creeps. “You freaks again,” Ray growled. Readying Drigger as did Yuya with Vahluxia. “Ready to lose some more?”

Rosalina smirked. Licking her lips drawing out Nevermore. “Not likely my dear. We’ve got too much of a score to settle.”

**~*****~**

“3…2…1…”

“GO SHOOT!”

Drigger clashes with Lycanior as Vahluxia with Nevermore. Rosalina’s eyes glowed along with her bit chip. “Nevermore, arise!”

“Vahluxia, come out!” Yuya hollered.

“Drigger!!”

“Lycanior, now!”

It became a bit-beast brawl. Fire fox against a giant raven and a white tiger against a werewolf. Nevermore’s insanely sharp talons scratch against Vahluxia’s side. She unleashed a howl, using her Flame Rush attack upon Yuya’s command. Trapping Nevermore in a flame.

“I don’t think so: Nevermore! Wind Scythe!” The giant raven screeches, blowing Vahluxia and Yuya’s Bey away with two flaps of her massive wings.

“Hang in there girl!” Yuya shouted. “Just a little more!”

As if out of nowhere Dranzer showed up. Blocking Rosalina’s blade with Fire Arrow. “WHAT?” The vampire like woman gaped. Lupinex bearing a similar reaction to Draciel and Dragoon.

“Ray! Yuya! Looks like you guys could use a ‘lil help!”

“Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny!” Yuya exclaimed out of relief. The other three made quick work of the Dark Bladers blades. Once they fled, Yuya breathed out. Legs shaking some as he picked Vahluxia up. “Aw man. Gonna need some touch up paint later on.” He muttered.

“You guys alright?” Max asked. Concern laced in his tone.

Ray nodded after making sure Yuya was okay. “We’re fine. They just showed up out of nowhere.”

"I've never seen a battle like that before.” A new voice sounded from the crowd of onlookers. Turning, they could see a green haired teen emerge looking at the BladeBreaker’s in curiosity. "I decided to hang around for the whole thing and was ready to finish them off if you ran into trouble. Hey don't get me wrong or anything, I honestly never thought for a minute that you'd lose but think of the worst case scenario. If they started to win you'd need a backup."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. “Just who do you think you are?” He demanded. “I bet you’re with those Dark Bladers!”

"Get serious, do I look like I have anything to do with them? I have a score to settle with those guys.” The teen replied. Shaking his head in disbelief that they would assume he was one of them.

Yuya nodded in agreement. He looked friendly enough. Not like Rosalina’s sneer or Lupinex’s cruel smirking faces. “Tyson I believe him. He doesn’t look a thing, like he’s from a cheesy B-rated horror movie.”

"Trust me, it would take too long to explain. I guess I should introduce myself. My name's Oliver, I grew up right here in Paris so welcome to my hometown."

“Well thank you.” Kenny said in genuine honesty.

Oliver chuckled. "No thank you, your battle with the Dark Bladers aroused my spirit so to speak" Oliver replied. "But you're not too bright. I don't mean to be too critical but with all the power your blades possess I think that you could learn to have more control over your bitbeasts."

Tyson and Yuya’s faces fell the more he insulted their techniques. Yuya furrowed his brows. Taking a bold step forward. “Why you green haired little-.”

“Good day monsieur’s!”

He fled before Tyson or Yuya could get a hold of him.

“Man how rude,” Tyson huffed.

“Yeah,” Yuya grumbled. “Insulting us and then leaving just like that?”

"Let's just go back to the hotel. We’ve had enough excitement for the day.” Kai suggested.

They couldn’t agree more.


	3. When In Rome

The group found themselves in a truck on their way to Rome next. Tyson leaned forward discussing something with their driver. Yuya tossed a secret scowling look after Tyson brushed him off entirely about needing to be on a healthier diet.

“He really needs to shape up if he wants us to pull through the tournament.” Yuya muttered.

Kai smirked in silent agreement, taking a look at the beautiful grassy hills and clear blue skies seeming to pan on forever. It almost reminded him of ‘Her’ in a way. When ‘She’ could, she’d sneak him and Yuya out of ‘That Place’ to have much needed fresh air. A woman whom was too kind to be human.

Someone who was willing to risk it all. For them.

“How rich are this Enrique and Emma any-way?” Max inquired when Kenny said they were quite wealthy.

Kenny adjusted his glasses. Walking behind at a slower pace enjoying the scenery. Yuya and Kai talked quietly among the other. “Pretty wealthy I’d gather. Their mother’s a famed violinist and their father sold a lot of his paintings. They’re beautiful from what I’ve looked up.”

“The paintings or the siblings?” Ray joked. Earning an elbow nudge from a snickering Tyson at Kenny’s reddened face.

Before long they found themselves at a large mansion. “Damn,” Yuya whistled. Looking at Kai. “I’d say it’s bigger than ‘HIS’ mansion.” He spoke in code taking note that Voltaire tended to be a rough topic.

Kai simply didn’t respond.

"Hey you! Don't touch that.”

A gasp emitted from Kenny. Turning to find a boy and a girl poke their heads out of a rose bush. “I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered out.

“Something wrong?” Yuya asked. Taking note the way he seemed hesitant on opening the front door.

Before the boy could answer a little boy’s voice piped up. “Rique, there you are!” He emerged from around the mansion. His light blond hair messy like the boy’s smiling bright. He ran up, seeming to ignore the others and hugged one of Enrique’s legs. “I looked everywhere for you bro!” He chirped.

“Huh?” The boy chuckled. Picking the younger one up in his arms. Grinning at the confused BladeBreakers. “I don’t know anyone by that name, little guy.” He tossed him a playful wink.

“Eh? Uh…I guess we got the wrong house then.” Yuya muttered. Scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know, every two-bit beyblader comes looking for a match with him.” The kid stated.

The little boy who looked so much like him nodded. Resisting an urge to giggle. “Yup he’s right. And he’s the best to.”

“The best huh?” Tyson smirked. Shuffling through his pocket making a show taking out Dragoon. “Well. My team and I are the champions of the Asian AND American championship.”

The little boy and the older boy looked at one another. Shaking their heads at him. “Not bad. But he’ll still probably beat you.”

“Yeah. Really beat you.”

Yuya and Ray had to keep Tyson from falling over out of disbelief. “Oh man Tyson, I think Yuya’s right. Gotta lay off on all that food.” Ray joked.

“Oh shut UP!”

“Enrique? Ronan?”

“Eh?”

The two boys outside looked at the doorway after Kenny rang the bell. Standing beside the butler was a young lady. She had freckles like Ronan and the same messy blond hair in short style. "Piddlesworth…M-Mariam…uh…see yah! Let’s fly Ronan!”

“HEY! GET BACK HERE!” The girl shouted. She looked a year younger than her brother. “Piddlesworth don’t worry. You can handle Ronan and I’ll take my other idiot brother!”

"What? That kid was Enrique all along?" Tyson asked in confusion. Yuya stifled his laughter at the comical scene. The butler managed to snag a laughing Ronan, cheering Enrique on watching him climb up the guard rail, smirking at their teammate.

"Nothing gets past you does it? Save your skills for someone you stand a chance with!" He shouted.

“Enrique you little-!” Mariam shouted but was too late to catch him.

“See ya later sis!”

Yuya folded his arms over his chest. “I knew it was Enrique all along.”

“Suuuure you did.”

“I’m serious Kai!”

“I’m really sorry about that. My brothers can be a handful.”

Mariam was kind enough to lead them along while their butler looked after an exhausted Ronan. They took a minor break by the fountain before they went off looking for him again. Ray, Tyson and Max debated whether they should find him or not and challenge him to a battle.

Yuya raised one hand up. While he was an only child, he could imagine having a sibling, let alone two or more was a challenge. “No worries, Mariam. I just hope we find him. I personally wouldn’t mind taking him on.”

Kai butted in. “I don’t think you’re ready for him, Yuya. Or Tyson for that matter.”

Ah Kai. The painfully blunt one out of their group.

Mariam smirked a bit at Yuya’s and Tyson’s surprised looks. “He’s not wrong on that. My big bro is pretty damn good.”

If that wasn’t enough to get their go.

“Fine then! We’ll show you right Yuya?” Tyson huffed.

Yuya agreed whole heartedly. His eyes ablaze looking towards their team captain and his friend. A small river of hurt swept through to think Kai still had yet to acknowledge he could handle high ranking opponents. Kai stared right back. Challenging him. “Mariam do you have an inkling as to where he’d be?” Yuya asked.

‘Hm. Alright. Well, he likes girls…a lot,” she sighed. A hint of weariness in her tone. Eye twitching. She wished he’d settle with a nice one rather than the kind he chased after. “So probably-ah! Speak of the devil.”

After much negotiating Enrique agreed. He was to battle Tyson at the coliseum tomorrow.

**~******~**

Arriving at the historic coliseum Yuya knew right then Enrique wanted an old fashioned battle. "I hope he doesn't plan on lions with him.” Max said in awe.

Ray nodded. Entering the large stadium. "Or gladiators, man this Enrique guy must be a real big shot to have this thing built.”

"More mind games, he's trying to intimidate. Looks like it's working.” Kai replied.

“Maybe he’s trying to embrace his heritage.” Yuya suggested.

Mariam and the two girls he had been with were in the stands. One of the girls giggled. “Enrique’s going to totally crush them at this…Mariam, what’s the sport called again?” The blue dressed girl inquired.

 _Yup. Real winners you picked Rique_ “Beyblading.” Mariam deadpanned. “It’s called Beyblading. I can’t say for sure he’ll win, this team isn’t half bad from what I’ve watched….and you aren’t listening to me.” Her eyes narrowed. Of course, focused on her brother they were.

“Whoa,” Ray whistled. Enrique was decked out head to toe in ancient Roman armor. Shield and sword completing the attire. “Someone’s really into Roman culture.”

"This is an actual Roman centurion uniform passed down to all the warriors in my family. And ever since the first time it was worn it has never seen a defeat.” Enrique explained to Tyson. The others sat on the other side opposite of Mariam.

“3…2…1…”

“GO SHOOT!”

The battle began. Right away Yuya could tell Tyson was underestimating Enrique. His ego’s getting in the way again. “Enrique’s drawing Tyson into a trap…” he stated.

Kai nodded. “He better watch himself. Enrique is supposed to be better than Oliver. It doesn’t make sense for someone like Tyson to overthrow him.”

Smart move on Enrique’s end. Making his opponent think he’s nothing. Only to come out on top in the end results. Both bladers summoned their bit-beasts. Amphyllion was a two legged dragon with massive black wings. Mariam knew her brother held such a beast, but it still never failed to awestruck her.

“C’mon bro.” She whispered.

Enrique attacked Tyson from all sides.

Closer and closer the beasts neared the stands.

“Oh no…everyone look out!” Yuya hollered. Realizing someone could get hurt. Mariam led the girls up to the very top on their side. Ray and Max shouted at Tyson to get out of the arena.

Dragoon’s tail was inches from slamming down on an unexpected Yuya. Kai leapt into action, tackling him skidding to a halt. Yuya cracked one eye open startled from his impact. His face flushed seeing Kai on top of him.

“T-Thanks.” He uttered.

“Hnh. Just be more careful next time. You get distracted way too easily.”

Yuya’s eye twitched. “Okay. No need to give me a lecture, after I was nearly crushed by Dragoon.”

**~*****~**

**(Hotel: 10:50 pm)**

Kai’s dreaming again. About his grandfather. That man with purple hair. Yuya…and that woman he thought about. They’re like an old video tape. Playing from one scene to its next. The man with purple hair drags the curly red haired woman away, after she snuck him and Yuya out.

She’s smiling. A sad one.

A younger Kai secretly follows after them, needing to know where the purple haired man is taking her. Not understanding what she did wrong. When he awakes he’s dripping with sweat. Glancing to his right making sure Yuya was still beside him sleeping soundly.

“Just a dream…” He whispered. Sighing, running a hand down his face.

The only question remained.

What parts were the ‘dream’?

 


	4. Yuya vs Johnny

Yuya had never ridden inside a blimp before. In truth, it made him feel a little uncomfortable but Oliver and Enrique gave them little to no time in getting on board. Enrique’s middle sibling Mariam joined along with their younger brother Ronan. “Geez. You’re really scared of heights aren’t you?” Enrique teased him.

“Huh? Psh. As IF,” Yuya huffed. “Heights don’t scare me one bit.”

Max decided to chime in. “Then why’re your legs shaking ‘Yoo-Yoo’?”

“Yoo-Yoo?” Mariam raised a brow along with the boys. “That is so…cute!” She finished with a laugh. “Is it a pet name or what?”

Yuya chuckled in a sheepish manner. Really wanting to strangle a snickering Tyson for coming up, with that ridiculous nickname. “Yeah unfortunately. Tyson came up with it.”

Kai remained silent all the while. His mind drifting back to his nightmare.

Once they reached the ground they were led inside Robert’s gothic like castle by his butler, Gustav. Ronan held Yuya’s hand all the while whispering to him. “Is he always so grumpy looking?” Speaking about Kai.

Yuya chuckled quietly. Crimson eyes flickered in brief annoyance to the younger boy. Tossing him a sneering look. “I’m NOT ‘grumpy’ you little brat.”

Ronan gulped. Hiding behind Yuya’s leg. “S-Sorry sir.” He squeaked. “I was only askin’.”

“Hmph. Next time keep it to yourself.”

“Hey, that’s our little brother you’re talking to.” Mariam snapped.

Enrique laughed nervously. Patting Ronan on his head and taking hold of Mariam’s arm, making sure she didn’t give Kai a smack. “Now, now. No fighting yeah? We’re all friends here right?”

Kai tossed him a sneering look. _Damn. He really is a sour puss more then usual…He’ll have to talk about it later. Must be another dream_ Yuya frowned in thought, sighing as Kai gave his usual ‘We aren’t here to make ‘friends’ statement.’

After meeting with Robert he led them into another room. Waiting for them was a boy with a set of spiky red hair and maroon colored eyes, with a blue headband around his forehead.

“Well Johnny, looks like you’ve got a fan.” Oliver teased when Kenny got excited meeting him.

“Like I care. I’ve got no time for the little people.” Johnny scoffed.

“Hey that was-.” Yuya began to retort. Kai stopped him. Shaking his head ‘no’.

**~*****~**

“They beystadium you ordered is ready, Master Robert.” A maid said entering the room.

Robert huffed. Rolling his eyes. “It was only three days late.”

Mariam sighed. “Oh Robert. You spoiled brats are all the same,” she ignored when he muttered ‘Like you’re one to talk’. “So it’s three days late big deal. I’m sure they worked very hard on it Ophelia. Adding all the needed details right?”

The girl blinked. Smiling soon after at her kindness. “Yes ma’am. It’s the largest stadium you’ll ever find in Europe. Every spectator has a perfect view of the beyrink. And we managed with a low budget.”

Tyson blinked his eyes. Yuya held a similar expression. Just how rich WERE these people? “You’re kidding…”

“That’s massive.” Yuya uttered.

“Of course. You ‘little people’ wouldn’t understand.” Johnny grinned.

Yuya could feel his right eye twitch. Max and Ray sweat-dropped. “Uh-oh…”

“His right eye’s twitching…..” Ray muttered. That was usually never a good sign. Watching as his teammate approached Johnny, ignoring Kai’s scowling look for him to back off.

Yuya couldn’t stand it when someone acted like they were better than another, just based on how wealthy they were. “You think you’re a real hot shot don’t you, McGregor? Acting like you own the damn world. Well, why don’t you put your money where your mouth is.”

Johnny’s eyes glinted in mild amusement. Was he actually challenging HIM? The best out of his team? “Heh. You’re a fire cracker aren’t you? I’ve watched you battle on TV. Guess you have some decent skills…how ‘bout this. You beat me and one of you can get to Robert.”

“You’re on.”

Kenny tugged on his arm, whispering in Yuya’s ear. “Are you sure about this Yuya? Johnny’s REALLY good. You’ve got a lot of experience throughout the tournament, but I’m worried Vahluxia isn’t strong enough yet.”

Yuya could feel his heart grow two sizes two big. Kenny really was a sweet kid. “Aw Chief relax,” he grinned a little. “I got this trust me.”

“Fine…hope your Beyblade comes out in one piece.”

As the pair were about to begin their match, Johnny went on about his family history like Enrique had. Mariam began the countdown once it was said and done. “Three…two…one…”

“Go shoot!”

Kai leant against the wall in silence while Tyson and the others cheered Yuya on. He wanted to see what Johnny’s bit-beast Salamulyon was capable of. A powerful, lizard like creature emerged when Vahluxia had.

Enrique whistled in approval. “Ah. So that’s the Fire Fox eh?”

Oliver nodded. Curious if Yuya had learned anything at all from the Dark Bladers. “Impressive isn’t she? I’ve read about her…a bit-beast said to have risen from the ashes like a phoenix, but let’s just see how she fairs against Salamulyon.”

Dizzi explained that with them both being fire type beasts the temperature in the room increased as well. “Ugh. Anyone got a fan I can use?” She complained. “I’m melting in here…”

Kai’s eyes widened as he watched the beasts clash against the other. Salamulyon bit into Vahluxia’s side. She retaliates by slamming her enflamed tail down on its back. Young Ronan gulped. Gripping Enrique’s hand. “That’s so cool…it’s like watching a monster movie.”

Mariam chuckled softly. Wiping sweat from her forehead. “Maybe someday you’ll have a bit-beast of your own.”

“I hope so!”

“No…” Yuya cursed. He was using too much energy like he feared. “No…No! Don’t stop spinning, Vahluxia.”

Johnny laughed like this was the funniest news he received all week. Watching Vahluxia run out of stamina as Yuya feared would happen. “Ha! So much for you being part of a pro blading team. Maybe ya should go back to the basics.”

Yuya tossed a sneering look, picking Vahluxia up in his right hand. Johnny left with his team following.

**~*****~**

Clouds boiled and turned dark that night. Outside in the light rain that fell, Yuya practiced and practiced. Testing out new launch strategizes and blade attacks. He knew he might get sick if he stayed out in the rain for too long. But Johnny _infuriated_ the flame blader. Just thinking about what he said, made his blood boil to a sky rocketing point.

He WAS part of an excellent team.

He WAS a pro blader.

The Majestics didn’t know the kind of hellish training he had to endure.

That was where Yuya envied Kai. He got off free for the most part, because of who he is related to.

“You’re a good blader, Yuya. We can see that. But you let your emotions, get the better of you.”

“?!” Whirling around Yuya blinked the rain out of his eyes to find Kai. In his usual posture walking towards him. “Kai…W-Why are you out here?” He stuttered. Vahluxia stopped spinning at his feet.

Kai picks the orange and red blade up, placing it in Yuya’s opened hand. “I could hear you. Needed to get some fresh air…you really do have a habit of thinking out loud after all.”

His face turned a shade of pink. Rubbing the back of his neck after he received Vahluxia.

“Oh…heh. It’s just. Johnny is so arrogant,” Yuya began. Furrowing his eyebrows. “That team is the most spoiled rotten I’ve encountered. I can’t help taking it personal…he doesn’t have a clue. Not one what we went through to get here.”

His dual haired captain listened.

Part of him felt guilty. Yuya did go through a lot. Hell, more than he probably let on to Kai. There could have been things that happened to him he didn’t know about, because Yuya didn’t want to see him angry.

“I just want to keep improving. You guys mean the world to me. Even if we don’t win the tournament entirely, I want other bladers like Johnny to know we worked hard to get where we’re at. And through hard work, only then can you appreciate all that you’ve learned and saw…”

“I get what you’re saying. I understand you, Yuya. Keeping a level head is also important. That was why you lost to Kevin,” he was being cold now. He could see Yuya flinch. Knowing it wasn’t an easy loss. “You let our past memories get in the way of your battle. Your anger sky rocketed…You were too shaken.

Call me a bastard for saying this, but you have to learn to get over what happened. Or it’ll just swallow you whole in the end.”

 _Easy for you to say_ Yuya thought sourly. But part of him did understand. Kai really was trying to help. “….Yeah. Fine. I get your point to,” he sighed.

He can feel the other’s hand on his head. Ruffling his hair a tad, making Yuya smile just a bit.

Kai wasn’t one to show much emotion. With Yuya it was different.

“Now get some rest. I don’t want you sick and miss out on your re-match with Johnny.”

Oh. Yuya had no intentions to.

‘Heh. No worries Kai. I won’t let you down…thanks.” He finished off with a grin only Yuya could have.

More determination coursed through. Ready to fight Johnny or the others with all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say...I love The Majestics? They were my favorites back when I was a kid XD I still enjoy watching their scenes. Also after watching some of the Japanese original, I prefer 'go shoot' rather than 'let it rip'. No idea why it always sounded better.


	5. A Majestic Battle

A car had driven them to the stadium. This particular team truly did go all out when it came to having only the best of the best.

“Looks like the BladeBreakers have finally decided to show themselves, to the Majestics!”

“Eh?” Ray’s eyes traveled after widening at how massive the stadium was, taking note of DJ Jazzman as the announcer. “No way…Jazzman?” He arched a brow.

Enrique’s sister Mariam looked his way, holding onto Ronan’s hand. They already had special seats prepared upon Robert’s request. “Robert paid a hefty amount to have him here. Couldn’t help to over hear their little deal making.”

Ronan tugged on her hand. Eyes shining bright. Clearly excited for his first live Beybattle up close. “C’mon sissie! I don’t wanna miss Rique’s team battle!” He chirped.

Yuya chuckled softly as Mariam was tugged away. Scolding her brother for being so impatient. During the introductions he sensed someone was missing. A thought he couldn’t comprehend as to why he came to think it entered.

The Dark Bladers.

“GUYS!”

Hearing Kenny’s shrill cry, they glanced upward finding him in between Rosalina and Lupinex themselves. Sanguinex, Zomb and Cenotaph were present of course. “Oh no! Not those freaks again!” Max shouted.

“Huh?” Johnny arched a brow. Glancing up where the BladeBreakers were looking. “Nice costumes…looks like a circus is missing their freaks.” He hollered up at them.

Rosalina hissed. Her sharp fangs glinting under the stadium’s light. “You’re one to talk, McGregor!” The more Yuya paid attention the more he realized how much her and Mariam looked alike. “How dare you not remember us!”

Sanguinex sighed. Giving his sister a warning look to calm herself. “Don’t let him get you so riled up, sister. I’m sure those BladeBreakers will crush them.”

Cenotaph grinned. “Yes brother you’re right.”

“Consider us your personal cheer squad.” Lupinex called down.

Poor Kenny meanwhile could only hope the matches ended quickly. Rosalina was beginning to make him nervous, the way she kept eyeing his throat now and then. Unable to control her bloodlust unlike Sanguinex.

The first match began with Oliver and Ray. Yuya and Kai watched in silence as Ray was able to withstand the French blader’s attacks with ease. Both held so much power that it ended in a tie. Oliver’s expression was evident he had yet to have this happen.

Johnny and Kai were up next.

Yuya’s eyes narrowed when Johnny tosses him a smirk. Tempted to give a certain finger. “I know you don’t need to hear this, but give him a beat down Kai.” He shouted instead. Going up against Kai Hiwatari was a death sentence. Even when they were kids, Kai never lost. It wasn’t in his book to lose anytime soon.

When the battle started, Johnny wasted no time summoning Salamulyon. His blade emblazed.

“Whoa!” Brad Best shouted into his microphone. “Is it hot in here or WHAT?!”

“You said it Bradster! With two firey bladers the heat’s bound to kick in over time!” AJ Topper finished.

Kai ignores everything and everyone around him. Focusing purely on his opponent. He grits his teeth when Salamulyon wraps his long tail around Dranzer’s neck. Making his Beyblade wobble. Yuya gaped.

_Kai’s losing stamina and fast. Oh man…_

“Is Kai actually struggling?!” Max seemed to share his thoughts.

Tyson shook his head. “N-no way. Not Kai. C’mon man! You’ve got this!”

“Will you SHUT IT?” They shared a grimace at their team captain’s remark. Yuya knew him all too well, that he gets like this when he’s in a pissed off mood. Not just annoyed.

Oliver shouted advice to Johnny distracting him. It only resulted in his defeat, as Dranzer shot up into the air. Her talons dug into Salamulyon’s back sinking in the skin. Little by little his energy depleted. Dranzer still spun in the end result.

**~*****~**

“Was there really a need for criticizing Tyson like that?”

Kai sat in his usual stance beside Yuya. Ray, Max and Kenny from his spot by the Dark Bladers cheered him on as he faced off against Robert. “You know I don’t need anyone’s help. I wanted to bring Johnny to his knees, by myself.”

Yuya pursed his lips. Cheering inward when Dragoon slammed into Robert’s beast. “I get your point. We’re a team though. We rely on each-other. I felt the same as you at first. But look at how far I’ve come along.”

“I’m not like you. This isn’t something, I’m used to.” He retorted.

“Get used to it,” Yuya began. Blunt and firm. A trait he somewhat inherited from his friend. “We’re with you whether you’re used to it or not…you can’t rid of them or me that easily, Hiwatari.”

Dragoon and Gryffolyon slammed into each other near the last minutes of battle. A strong explosion caused the whole stadium to shake. Smoke filled the bey rink. Yuya tried to get a good look, but it was way too heavy.

“C’mon…”

“Please Tyson.” Max and Ray muttered, swallowing hard.

Time seemed to have stopped altogether. Nobody breathed.

Only when a figure emerged did Enrique’s sister gasp, holding onto their little brother. “Oh wow…No way.”

Smoke finally cleared revealing Dragoon the last Beyblade standing. Yuya finally released that breath he’d been holding in. “Thank goodness.” He said. A river of relief swam through.

Tyson could be seen helping an injured Robert back on his feet. Johnny, Enrique and Oliver shared a look at the sportsmanship Tyson showed. “You know,” Enrique began. “I’m starting to think maybe we should be a team again. Like them.”

Oliver nodded in agreement. “Qui. When I watched them battle against the Dark Bladers, they all helped one another out. That’s how they were beaten.”

Johnny simply remained silent. Looking towards Yuya and Kai with a solemn expression. Reminded of someone. “You guys are right,” he murmured. Oliver gave a light pat on his shoulder.

**(Later)**

Long after the BladeBreaker’s had left for Russia, Johnny could be seen entering the local hospital. Inside one of the rooms, he let out a relieved sigh finding a young man sitting up in his bed reading a novel. The bandage around his head had been removed. Blood had since dried around his forehead area.

“Oh!” He gaped. Smiling wide at Johnny. “Hey what’s up John?”

Johnny grinned light sitting on the side of his bed. “Hey. Just thought I’d check up on ya. Holding up okay, Ramone?”

Ramone nodded. Brushing a strand of dark green hair from his face. “I’m better actually. Watched your tournament against those BladeBreakers: Wish I coulda been there for you.”

Johnny’s hand is placed on top of his. “You were.”

“Huh? Clarify please?” Ramone arched a brow.

 _Of course. Dense as ever_ Johnny chuckled inward, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I mean you were there. In spirit. When I was battling Kai I could feel you right beside me, like our tag team battles.”

A snicker escaped out of the Hispanic blader’s mouth. “Well if that’s not the cheesiest thing I’ve heard.”

His eyes twitched in utter annoyance. “Oh c’mon,” Johnny huffed. “I’m being serious here.”

“Okay, okay!” Ramone laughed. Sweet and good natured. A sound Johnny missed hearing from him. “Easy. But seriously on my end: I feel like I let you all down…”

“Don’t even go there. That Rosaline hurt you during your battle,” Johnny stated in a firm tone. Balling his hand in a tight fist. The vampires destroyed his blade on top of adding insult to injury. “You couldn’t be with us. Robert understood.”

“….” Ramone remained silent.

Johnny sighed. Running a hand down his face when an idea kicked in. “Oi. I got it: Once they discharge you, how ‘bout we build you a new Beyblade?” He knew nothing could replace Ramone’s precious Haizeon, but Ramone needed to get back on his feet. They hated seeing him depressed.

Ramone looked at him in shock. “A-A new one? Can you really?”

Johnny gave him a grin only he could have. Nodding in determination. “It’ll take a while, I’ll see if Mariam can help out. She’s more tech advanced then I am.”

Ramone could feel his heart grow two sizes two big.

“T-Thanks….thank you, so much.” Dusting across his face was a light red shade. Hoping Johnny didn’t notice, grinning some when he’s flicked playfully on the nose.

“Heh not a problem. Want me to stay a while longer? I got time.”

Ramone gave it a ponder. Thinking he would like that.

“Yeah…You know, I would.”

**(Plane to Russia: 11:00 pm)**

_Kai’s blade clashed against a young Yuya’s. Both boys fierce and determined to win. The woman with red hair watches on the sidelines. A purple bruise seen clear on her left cheek. Praying that their outcome will end good for once._

_“Kai…Yuya…” She whispered lowly._

_“Just give it a rest Yuya. There’s no way I’ll let you win.” Kai jeered. Yuya snarled. He knows it’s all a play. Just for show to please Voltaire and Boris. But a river of hurt coursed through._

_Yuya was Kai’s only friend. They cared for each-other. He tried to protect Yuya no matter what, like he promised. He knows what happened to the children and teens who lost a match. Boris took them away. None of them were seen again. Like that boy Yuya defeated a few months ago._

_A ‘cruel’ smirk played across Kai’s face. Watching Dranzer finally finish him off. His heart clenching watching Yuya fall to his knees in defeat. “No….” he croaked out. Tears threatening to fall from Yuya’s eyes._

_“Bravo Kai. Bravo indeed.” Boris grinned. Clapping his hand on Kai’s shoulder. “An EXELLENT job.”_

_“That was uncalled for, I should get another round!” Yuya barked out. Eyes ablaze._

_Kai tossed him an uncaring look. ‘I’m sorry…forgive me somehow’ his eyes begged. “Heh. Sorry, I don’t have time for losers like you.”_

_The woman with red hair bites her lip. She knows Kai doesn’t mean it but Yuya doesn’t understand. They’re so young. Yuya’s soon dragged away by two men. He’s struggling violently against them. Shouting._

_Pleading. “Kai! Don’t let them take me…_

_Kai…._

_Kai please!_

_KAI!”_

His breath caught in his throat. Kai jolted awake, clutching his chest making sure his heart was still beating. Looking around he finds himself on the train to Russia. Yuya’s head rests on his quivering shoulder.

“Kai…Everything alright?”

Looking down, relief flooded. Yuya wasn’t covered in blood or bruises. He wasn’t sobbing. Curled up in a ball of pain. “I’m fine,” Kai cleared his throat. “Just a little on edge about Russia.”

He’s lying through his teeth. Yuya knows it.

“Kai, it’s not normal waking up _drenched_ in sweat.” He chastised lightly. Gripping the others hand. “You had a nightmare again? Didn’t you?”

Oh he did alright. He remembers telling Yuya that they’ll always have them. But these weren’t your average, run of the mill night terrors. The monsters in their dreams were real. Very real. They didn’t lurk in their closets or under their beds. They were in wait for them to return.

“Yeah….Okay I did,” Kai sighed. Closing his eyes.

Yuya nodded. Looking out the window beside him. It was still dark out. Snow drifts blow off the top of the train making it seem like a blizzard. “Makes sense,” he muttered. “I was beginning to think the same after you started having ‘em…and now that we’re almost to Russia-.”

“They’re increasing.”

“?!”

Startled out of their skins they whirled their heads finding Ray still awake. Tyson was drooling on his shoulder still in a heavy sleep. His golden eyes fixated on their friends. “How long were you eavesdropping?” Kai demanded in a harsh tone. Narrowing his crimson eyes.

“Kai.” Yuya warned.

Ray shook his head. Raising his hand to Yuya signaling he didn’t mind. He was used to Kai’s attitude after all. “I apologize. I was starting to wonder about you two though…you’d wake up a lot in the night, in our hotel rooms. Wide eyed. Scared,” Kai sneered. Lowering his head. He wasn’t one to admit he was afraid. But these nightmares…they were something else.

“So you think they mean something to, Ray?” Yuya inquired. Genuinely curious of another’s opinion.

“Sounds like it to me,” Ray nodded once. Brushing a stray bang from his eyes. “The elder of my village once told me how powerful dreams can be.”

It made sense to Yuya. Even Kai. They shared a curious look at the other. “Well, at least I know I’m not crazy for having ‘em.” Kai shrugged.

Yuya nodded. “Ditto on that. So what else you got for us ‘Oh Wise One’?”

The White Tiger master ignored him. “Your dreams are connected. Something’s going to happen. I can feel it as well…this isn’t going to be like our last tournaments.”

And that was an absolute fact.

Russia will prove to be their greatest challenge yet. Unbeknownst to Kai a secret power awaits him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuck in another OC for The Majestics. I hope I explained Ramone okay, basically he lost against Rosalina of the Dark Bladers even resulting him serious injuries that could have been life threatening. Not a pretty situation in other words. In the one-shot/drabble collection I'll be posting shortly, I'll hopefully find a way to squeeze in Ramone and Johnny's relationship ^.^ 
> 
> Be on the look out!
> 
> Merry Christmas+Happy Holidays.


	6. Traitor

Saint Basil’s Cathedral was packed with bladers from all across the globe and Russia. Yuya kept a sharp eye out for Kai, glancing at the piece of paper in his hand.

_~Don’t be ticked with me, I’m going back to The Abbey…the woman from our dreams. She has to be there. I have a feeling she has our answers._

_Kai_

Of course. Kai went off on his own. Yuya folded his note in a tight grip, biting the inside of his cheek. _Kai…what’s up with you?_ “Whoa! So cool.”

“Eh?”

Blinking once the dark blue haired male spotted a crowd gathered around a small beyrink. Yuya pushed his way through, eyes widening spotting that familiar bubble gum pink hair belonging to Mariah.

“Mariah?!” He exclaimed out of excitement and shock.

“Oh! Yuya!” She returned similar expressions, only to catch Galux in her hand after Ray knocked her Beyblade out of the rink, with his Drigger.

The two had formed a good friendship after the Asian Tournament. Even exchanged phone numbers and email addresses. “I knew you guys would be here. It’s good to see you again.” Ray smiled hugging his friends. Yuya did the same.

“It didn’t take us long to find you guys,” Mariah explained. “It seems like we’re just drawn to each-other.” A playful smirk etched along Yuya’s face giving Ray a nudge in his side. The older of the two rolled his golden eyes.

“She didn’t mean it like THAT.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the famous BladeBreakers.”

 _Oh no way!_ Whirling around Yuya gaped seeing the All-Starz, Max and his mom Judy approach them. “Mrs. Tate! Good to see you guys again,” he chuckled after Michael’s greeting. “Hope my home town is treating you well.”

“Polite as ever Yuya. Although I’m surprised Kai’s not with you. He’s usually attached to your hip isn’t he?” Judy teased.

Max laughed sheepishly, raising his hands in defense at Yuya’s deadpanned look. “Max. What did you say to her?”

“Nothing man I swear!” But the grin on his face said it all.

“Yuya’s seen without Kai? Do our eyes deceive us?”

And lo and behold: The Majestics were present as well. Although there’s a young man Yuya, Max and Ray had no clue of. Enrique brought his siblings to. “Well now this is a party.” Ray laughed. “You’re here to!”

“Of course,” Oliver chirped. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t arrive to your first World Tournament. Oh. And this is our fifth member by the way: Ramone.”

The green haired male gave a wave. “Hola. Pleasure meeting you.” His accent a clear indication to them that he was Hispanic.

“So where’s Mr. Tall and Brooding by the way?” Johnny asked. Watching Ramone interact with Max and Ray, explaining his ‘situation’ prior as to why he couldn’t compete in this tournament.

Yuya lowered his head. “I wish we knew…he just left a note.”

Michael whipped out his launcher. “Well. I don’t know about you, but I’d like to see how you all blade.”

Lee smirked his way. “Game on.”

Mariah clapped a hand on Yuya’s shoulder. Tossing a kind smile. “C’mon Yuya, maybe some blading will take your mind off of things.”

“Yeah,” Kevin chimed. His cat like teeth showed when he grinned. “ _Maybe_ I’ll go easy on ya, bro.”

Well. If that wasn’t enough to inspire Yuya.

He enjoyed being with his friends-and beating Kevin much to his ‘grief’-he wanted a little time to himself after a while. Kai had the right idea that a break from others was good now and again. Wandering about, that’s when he stumbled across it.

Balkov Abbey.

He swallowed hard. Staring up at the dark building that haunted his dreams. _“Yuya…”_ A woman’s voice echoed. Sweet. Gentle.

Slowly he turned.

He could see her. Transparent. But as real as any other.

She was a former caretaker under Boris. The one who sometimes snuck them out to play for once. Sneaking them extra meals despite knowing the consequences. She wore that same blue dress with the white apron and black headband over her head. “Miss. Rockwell?” he whispered.

But when he stepped closer, she had vanished. Just like that. No footprints were left behind where she stood.

Yuya’s heart pounded madly when Miss. Rockwell appears again, at The Abbey’s entrance. Beckoning him to follow. Questions floated around. He had to know about the past. Looking around, making sure he didn’t get caught he makes a break for it onto the grounds.

Quick and quiet he followed the spectre. Stumbling upon a tunnel. Holding in a breath he jumped down. Sliding at a rapid pace. It leads him into a laboratory that he doesn’t remember seeing in his nightmares, peering carefully down from his spot noting the workers in white lab coats.

His skin became covered in goosebumps. A rush of cold air is behind him, turning to find not Miss. Rockwell…

A hand firmly clapped over his mouth keeping him from crying out in surprise.

_“Calm the hell down. It’s me.”_

_“MMMMMai?!”_ Yuya’s cerulean eyes widened. Speaking his captain’s name through muffles. “Kai?” He uttered. Finding the dual blue haired male behind him. “Are you NUTS?” He hissed back. Punching Kai’s shoulder. “You scared me to death.”

“I should be asking you that,” Kai retorted. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“I had to know, Kai…I know Russia’s our home country. We grew up here. But where we grew up…”

“So you completely disregarded your safety, going into unknown territory?” Kai quirked a brow.

“Oh don’t you lecture me!” Yuya pointed an accusing finger. “You did the same damn thing!”

Kai sighed. He was relieved Yuya’s okay. But he didn’t want to stay here any longer. “C’mon. I think we’ve seen enough. Let’s head back.”

_Meanwhile_

Lee and Michael’s battle resulted in a tie. The White Tiger leader looked to the four remaining BladeBreaker’s. “Huh….Now where’d Yuya slink off to?”

Tyson looked to Kenny. “Any ideas Chief?”

“Uh. Your guesses are as good as mine.”

Mariam frowned in thought. Sharing a look with Enrique. “I’m not liking this. Not one bit.” She muttered.

**~******~**

Cerulean blue eyes finally opened. Yuya didn’t know what happened, but one minute he was with Kai and the next something happened.

“Kai…Is that you?” He coughed out. Holding his still sore stomach.

“Kai? You’re really out of it, Yuya.”

When his vision cleared Yuya could see four familiar males before him. Bryan knelt down in front grinning. One can’t tell if it’s good or something other. He couldn’t believe it. His old team was right here. Well, two of them any-way. Tala and Ian were nowhere to be seen.

Flashes of them playing together with Kai entered his thoughts. Bryan always beat him of course. He placed one hand on Spencer’s face. The other on Bryan’s. “Yeah, yeah we’re real,” Bryan chuckled. “Could you stop with the touching?”

“I can’t believe I forgot about you guys.” Yuya wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. He’d made new friends with Tyson and the others, that he all but forgot his old roots. “Now where’s Kai? Is he with you?”

Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder. “We missed you Yuya…”

A cold chill crept up his spine. They were acting as if nothing happened. Kai. Yuya couldn’t figure where he had gone to. “Follow us. We’ll take you to him.” Bryan said.

**Later**

Bryan and Spencer led Yuya into a hidden training area. He could see Kai stand in front of a podium. There he could see a familiar black Beyblade in chains coming down from the ceiling and one spotlight on Kai.

 _That’s….!_ “I can ignore you any day, Boris. But not…Black Dranzer.” Yuya gasped. So that was the bit-beast Kai always dreamed about wanting to control. Just looking at it, Yuya could feel its immense power.

“Kai no!” Yuya snapped. Ignoring Bryan and Spencer’s warning looks. “Don’t take her! Don’t go back to the place, that made our lives Hell! What about Tyson, Max, Ray and Chief?!”

His pleas were deaf to Kai’s ears. “You have two choices, Yuya. Join me and Black Dranzer. Fight alongside me like you always had. Or go back to that old team…”

“Listen to me. Let’s go back TOGETHER. I…I miss the Demolition Boys. I honestly do. But Tyson and the guys. The other teams we’ve met and formed bonds with, we can’t forget them for the sake of power.”

“That’s all in the past, Yuya. Get out of my sight.”

Bryan grabbed his right arm, Spencer hesitatingly grabbed Yuya’s left. He could feel a sob well up when they toss him out onto the cold snow covered grounds. His knees making harsh contact. “What a pity Yuya,” Bryan tskd. Shaking his head. “We could have been a team again…hard to imagine, you care about a group of lowlifes rather than your family.”

**~*****~**

Sleep didn’t agree. Kai was always the one who chased his nightmares away. But he wasn’t here now, was he? A heavy sigh escaped Yuya. Opening the balcony of their hotel finding Tyson gazing up at the blue moon. “You better come inside,” he spoke aloud. “It’s freezing.”

“Oh…hey Yuya. I should be saying that to you.” Tyson said, watching his friend rest his arms on the railing. Standing beside him. “I’m just worried I guess. Kai’s still out there.”

Yuya grimaced. Biting the inside of his cheek. He feels there was so much more he could have done to stop Kai. He knew Kai tended to have a ‘power’ streak going on. Way back when they were with the Blade Sharks. But this… “He’ll be fine. You know how he is. Probably out for one of his brooding walks.” He spoke in what Tyson assumed was good nature. Masking his sorrow and guilt.

“The tournament is going to be our biggest yet. We have to make sure we’re prepared.” Yuya concluded.

“Guess you’re right. You know him better than any of us.” Tyson grinned.

 _I thought I did_ “Sure do,” Yuya chuckled. Ignoring the ache in his heart. “Now c’mon yeah? Let’s get some shut eye.”

**Extended Scene**

The dreams progressed throughout the night.

Ray could hear and see Yuya shiver under his blanket. And the unmistakable sound of sniffling. Trudging over, he laid down beside his friend. “We’re here, Yuya. Don’t worry little bro.” He whispered.

“Yeah don’t worry,” Max chirped softly. Laying down on his right. “You still got us for the night.”

“Count me in to.” Tyson smiled.

“Me to.” Kenny chimed.

Yuya couldn’t stop the small smile from etching along his face. Relishing his friend’s warmth casting out the cold Russian winds creeping in through the walls. “Thanks guys…” he muttered. “You’re the best.”


	7. Black Dranzer

“Hello everyone! We’re here today in the historic city of Moscow, Russia with all our top Beyblading champions! I’m your host Brad Best!”

“And this tournament is for all the marbles Brad!” his co- host AJ Topper chimed.

“On behalf of the BIOVOLT Corporation, welcome one and all!” DJ Jazzman made a rather ‘interesting’ entrance spinning about like that of a ballerina.

Yuya laughed sheepishly. Feeling second hand embarrassment. “Well…at least he’s got enthusiasm.”

“This is what every competitive blader has been waiting for ladies and gentlemen! Only the best of the best will be here today, I can’t WAIT to share this experience with you all!”

“Is this all really necessary?” Ray asked. A hint of annoyance in his tone. Wanting to just get on with the tournament.

Max laughed. “This is why he’s my favorite announcer. Like Yuya said: Gotta love his enthusiasm.”

Jazzman announced the head of BIOVOLT himself, Boris Balkov. Yuya stiffened just hearing that man’s name. _If you can even call him a man_ he ground his teeth together hearing many cheer for the older male. Kai’s betrayal had Boris written all over it. “As the official sponsor of the World Tournament, I welcome you all. The bladers and spectators from across the globe.”

“He’s so creepy.” Mariah grimaced.

 _You don’t know the half of it_ “Something wrong Yuya?” Max asked.

“Eh? Oh. Just zoning out is all.” Yuya lied.

“Hey I’m sure Kai will show up at some point.”

“I wasn’t thinking about him.” Yuya didn’t mean to sound so snappy. Looking at Max’s shocked expression, he sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Max. Got a lot on my mind is all…”

“I-It’s fine.” Max responded hesitantly.

First up for the Demolition Boys was Ian. Still that same old shrimp, he could see. His opponent from the All-Starz was Steve making quick work out of him. Next was Tala vs Eddie. Yuya focused purely on his friend, looking any-where else avoiding Tala’s cold gaze.

“No way!” Tyson hollered, watching in utter shock as Eddie’s blade was knocked out of the stadium. “Eddie lost?!”

“He didn’t even break a sweat!” Kenny gaped.

The third blader for the Demolition Boys was announced. Yuya’s heart clenched. Awaiting his teammate’s reactions. “Give it up for…KAI!”

“WHAT?!” Tyson and Kenny shouted in unison.

“Please tell me this is a joke!” Max exclaimed.

Bangs shadowed Yuya’s eyes. He could feel Ray stare at him, gripping the seams of his pants. “Yuya…did you know?” He wasn’t accusing Yuya. He just wanted answers.

Sad cerulean blue eyes glanced towards Ray. Nodding once. “I tried stopping him…he refused to come home with us.” Ray held him close in a protective older brother fashion. Yuya looked pale as a white chalkboard. Kai just didn’t seem like the guy to abandon ship for another.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the traitor. I’ve been waiting to battle you, now I’ve got my chance.” Michael smirked. Readying his baseball launcher.

“How about you bring your whole team out?”

“What?”

Yuya felt as if his heart stopped beating. Dizziness took over. “Hey. You don’t have to watch…” Ray told him. But he shook his head.

“No. No I have to…”

This was wrong. More than wrong. Yuya felt physically ill. His stomach twisted into knots. Kai. His best-friend was a traitor. And there was nothing he could have done, to stop him. One by one all of the All-Starz were single handedly taken down by Black Dranzer.

**~*****~**

He couldn’t hack it. That battle had been too much, watching Michael, Eddie, Steve and Emily fall just like that to the hands of Kai wore him down. Yuya rinsed his mouth out after vomiting. Gripping his hands tight along the porcelain sink’s edges, staring into his reflection pressing his forehead against the mirror.

“Kai you bastard,” he hissed to himself. “You always had a jackass personality. But this went too far.”

Kai’s manic laugh echoed in his ears.

It just wasn’t him.

If they went up against him they were dead rotten meat. Kai would wipe the floor with all of them. Even with all their bit-beasts teamed up against Black Dranzer, it still wouldn’t make a difference.

The White Tigers wouldn’t be enough either. He had to find them. Warn them about who they were up against.

“Lee!” He called. Catching up to the team, skidding to a halt. “Listen to me. Forfeit this match now.”

Mariah arched a quizzical brow. Frowning. “Yuya what’s up? We have to compete.”

“Mariah please. I know that blade and that bit-beast. Its power just isn’t something you guys are ready for…”

“I think we should listen to bro,” Kevin stated. “I don’t want to lose Galman.”

“Oh c’mon now. It’s just Kai. You aren’t scared right Gary?” Mariah grinned up at their large teammate.

“Uhhh. I’ll go with whatever Lee does.” Gary said.

“We’re not going to surrender. We’ll battle those Demolition Boys AND we’ll win.”

Lee and Yuya had a stare off. Why must they be so hard-headed? Yuya spat inward. A heavy sigh escaped. “Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**~*****~**

The White Tigers lost. He destroyed their blades capturing the bit-beasts within. Ray did his best consoling Mariah. Angry hot tears streamed down her face. Even the Majestics were stunned by Black Dranzer’s awesome abilities. Back in the hotel, Mariah still sniffled over the loss of Galux. “Yuya, I know he’s your friend…but Kai HAS to pay.”

Oh he knew. This was taking a step too far on Kai’s end. He understood their pain.

“The power of Black Dranzer went to his head. I’ve seen him like that only once…not a pretty picture.” He admitted holding Kai’s real Dranzer in the palm of his hand. He gripped the blade gently. Rubbing his thumb over Dranzer’s bit chip. “…I have to go. You’ll be fine, right?”

Lee gave a nod. You could see it in his eyes the anger over losing Galeon. “Do what you have to do. Get him back.”

Yuya ran back to the Abbey. Slipping and sliding along the ice coated grounds, but he found himself at a frozen lake where Tyson, Max and Ray could be seen battling Kai. “That moron,” he cursed. “GUYS! HANG ON!” He prepared his launcher.

“About time you got here! We’re dying!” Tyson hollered. “We could use some back up!”

“Yuya, your pathetic if you think Vahluxia can withstand Black Dranzer.”

“Oh I know EXACTLY what I’m doing, Hiwatari. Dranzer, let’s go!”

Kai gasped the minute Dranzer’s launched. Slamming into Black Dranzer. “What did you do to it?! Dranzer’s never been that strong!”

Yuya gave him a cold glare. Wanting Kai just to see what he gave up. “This is Dranzer’s raw power. She’s always had it, Kai. Now go! Show him what you can really do! Blazing Gigs!” Flames shot out towards Black Dranzer. Slamming into it from all angles. Black Dranzer’s bit chip started to crack and glow.

Dragoon, Draciel and Drigger returned to their masters.

“I…I…I can’t believe this.” The ice around Kai cracked.

“Kai get over here!” Tyson hollered. Waving his hands frantically.

“Knock it off and get out of there before you drown!” Ray snapped.

Kai snapped out of it. Leaping off that cliff of ice, snagging onto Yuya and Tyson’s hands. With Ray’s help they heaved him up. Panting with heaviness from the close call. “I can’t believe it. You guys came for me…after everything.”

“Well, we’re a team. We could use you for the tournament and everything.” Ray grinned softly.

“No. We _need_ you for the tournament.” Kenny corrected.

Kai felt something heavy in his hand. Looking down he saw it to be Dranzer. And a stern faced Yuya. “….Yuya. I-.” Two arms soon wrapped around. His face buried into Kai’s neck. Holding onto him tight.

Startled by the other’s actions, Kai looked to their friends for help. “Oh just hug him back, ya big lug.” Dizzi chimed from Kenny’s computer.

He nodded. Taking a deep breath, patting Yuya’s head. “There…there?”

Yuya laughed softly against his chest. Looking up at Kai. “Moron…I hate you.” He choked out.

“Hnh…I hate you to.”

Tyson shook his head at the scene. Folding his arms across his chest. “They have a WEIRD relationship don’t they?”

Max chuckled. Placing his hands behind his head. “I think it’s sweet. I like it.”


	8. Interlude: Fire And Ice

_Katya Bukova_

_34 years old_

_~Loving sister, cousin and daughter. Rest in peace dearest one~_

Yuya brushes away some snow along the head of the tombstone. Trailing his hand down until it rests on her grave marker. A moment of silence followed, aside from the cemeteries church bell ringing.

He knew Katya saw him. When Boris dragged her by her arm, she glanced once over her shoulder. Mouthing ‘go’. Her pretty green eyes wide with many emotions.

She previously cared for a frightened Kai and Yuya that night. A powerful thunderstorm raged outside. Boris barged in. Grabbing her away from the younger boy. He remembers going through the door long after Boris had exited.

He caught a glimpse of a gruesome torture device. Katya’s eyes peered at him peering out at him, through an open slat, on the iron maiden. A machine that looked like it belonged more than the 1900’s rather than the 80’s.

Gulping he opened the door. A wave of blood spewed out along with Katya’s body, riddled with holes.

Yuya closes his cerulean blue eyes tight. Hands balling into tight fists at his sides. Never in his whole life had he loathed a monster that was Boris Balkov. And to think he got off scot-free. No one dared to question him, even if they had an idea.

Vahluxia’s power had somewhat soothed his anger. He could feel the fire fox calm him.

“How long have you been standing there, Tala?”

He thought there had been another presence. The Demolition Boy’s leader could be seen up against a head stone behind him. His ice blue eyes cold and calculating as ever. “Long enough,” Tala answers. Flat and monotone. “I’m surprised Kai’s not with you…he finally let you off your leash?”

 _Don’t let him get to you_ his eyebrows furrowed. Turning on his heel to face their old friend. “I’m not his dog. I’m free to do as I please.” He retorted.

“Hmph. The way you act around him I’d say I’m shocked. You always followed him around, like a lost puppy…”

“What are you here for Tala, other than to insult me.” Yuya demanded. Standing his ground.

Tala uncrosses his arms. Making short, quick strides over. Yuya flinches when he’s so close, he can feel Tala against him. “Battle me,” he whispered in his ear. “I wanna see if you’re as weak as Bryan says you are, now that you and Kai are on this loser team.”

“Tala…” Yuya whispered. Shocked at how much they’ve all changed. Tala used to be so good-natured. Friendly even. It’s funny in some ways how life can make you a different person, compared to how you were as a child. “Here? In the cemetery?”

“Don’t tell me your afraid of ghosts still.”

“….Fine. Show me what you got.”

He took out his launcher. Tala, emotionless does the same. Standing a few feet apart doing the traditional count down.

“Go Shoot!”

Vahluxia and Wolborg circle each-other at first. Figuring each-other out. Both summon their bit-beasts instantly. “Vahluxia: Earthquake.” Yuya watches as his bit-beast slammed its tail on Wolborg’s back. Creating a strong shockwave, making their Beyblades wobble.

Tala doesn’t even flinch.

The wolf bit-beast howled. Charging into Vahluxia repeatedly. Yuya let out a startled gasp. Pushing himself harder. “C’mon Vahluxia! Don’t let him over power you.”

Something was wrong.

Yuya knows he should have never accepted Tala’s challenge. Now he knows how the White Tigers and the All Starz must have felt, when Kai defeated them. “Wolborg…destroy.”

“?!”

Just like that, Yuya watched helplessly. Vahluxia exploded upon impact by Wolborg’s final devastating move. The pieces fell to the cold grounds at Yuya’s feet.

He couldn’t breathe.

Watching as Tala stole his bit-beast and precious friend. Smirking with such wickedness.

“Now isn’t that a pity?” He ‘tskd’ at Yuya’s misfortune. Kneeling down to his level. “Ya know, Brian’s right though. You do look better on your knees…”

Yuya doesn’t know how long he sat there in the cold. Picking up the broken pieces of his Beyblade. 

_Tala why? Why…?_


	9. Like A Dream

A new problem had risen for the Bladebreakers. Yuya had slipped into a state of shock having lost his bit-beast to Tala and his Beyblade destroyed. All day and all night, Kai would find him sitting on the edge of his hotel bed. Mariah came to visit upon hearing the news but even she couldn’t snap him out of it.

Yuya thought he heard Kenny ask if he felt up to going to dinner one night. He didn’t respond.

Kai returned sometime later with left overs for him. It wasn’t healthy, this state Yuya is in. “You have to eat. It’s been three days.”

“…I’m not hungry.”

A heavy sigh escaped Kai’s lips. Setting the food down in a harsh manner. “So that’s it huh? You’re giving up just like this?” He spat.

He’s given a cold look. A look that wasn’t anything at all like Yuya. “What does it matter, Kai? I’m not good for you guys anymore…my bit-beast is gone. Sure my Beyblade can be repaired. But nothing can replace Vahluxia.”

Kai took a moment to keep himself calm. Kenny warned him people in Yuya’s state shouldn’t be hollered at. They need reassurance. A safe environment.

“You’re still important to us,” he began. Placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re important to me. Kenny’s a genius, he can repair Vahluxia to her original state. And we WILL defeat Tala releasing her back to you.”

Yuya wiped his eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek. “I had him…I had him in my sights and he…he just…”

Kai places his hand on his head. Making Yuya look at him. “We have to keep going even if things don’t look good. There were times when I wanted to quit…and I had recently. But you brought me back. You didn’t give up on me. There’s no way in hell I’m giving up on you.”

“Kai…Thanks…Can you hand me that food? I think I can eat now.”

Delivering it to him, Kai watched Yuya eat. A few tears rolled down Yuya’s face wiping them away in between bites. Normally he tried not to cry in front of Kai. It always made him feel weaker than him. But this time he didn’t care who saw him.

Yuya got back on his feet somewhat as the days progressed.

Kenny built him a new blade Vahluxia 2.0. Equipping it with more speed and offense based moves.

Outside thousands of fans gathered. Police directed the traffic.

“Oh man, hard to believe we have so many fans.” Yuya chuckled. Waving along with Max.

“Well we are a team that’s as close you can get to the World Champion.”

“And it’s projected three billion people will be watching the finals.” Kenny chimed.

Yuya’s face paled. “T-Three billion?! Live?”

Ray couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. “What’s the matter little bro?” he teased. “Stage fright? That’s nothing to us.”

After ten minutes of pushing around they sighed in relief making it inside the massive stadium. Opening their locker room, Yuya’s eyes widened finding Tyson’s grandpa, the White Tigers, All-Starz, Majestics plus Enrique’s siblings and Yuya’s adopted mother Saga.

“What are you all doing here?!” Tyson laughed hugging his grandpa. Yuya did the same with his mother.

“I am SO proud of you!” Saga smiled ruffling Yuya’s hair. “Your father and I saw your previous tournaments.” Her Irish accent is thick and heavy. How he missed the sound of her voice. Only hearing it a few times over the phone, not getting a chance to speak with her as often he would have liked.

“Where’s dad? He couldn’t make it?” Yuya asked.

“I’m afraid not. But he’s watching from his work place, with his coworkers.”

“You’re all gonna rock this!” Lee exclaimed.

“Even if you don’t win, you’re all still winners to us.” Mariah smiles at Ray. Max grins at the little gesture. Ignoring Ray’s eye roll.

Sometime later they were led out into the stadium. Yuya could feel his adrenaline sky rocket hearing the chants of their names, after DJ Jazzman announced.

“TYSON, TYSON, TYSON!”

“MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX!”

“KAI, KAI, KAI, KAI!”

“RAY, RAY, RAY, RAY!”

“YUYA, YUYA, YUYA, YUYA!”

“I can’t believe it…” Max wiped his eyes waving at the crowd.

“End of the road.” Yuya murmured. Gripping his new Beyblade gently. Vowing to get Vahluxia and the other stolen bit-beasts back.

The crowd began chanting more as the Demolition Boys emerged. Yuya gives Tala a sneering look at his coy smirk. “Oh MAN! Looks like Russia’s fan favorite Tala and Yuya have some bad blood between ‘em, AJ!” Brad Best announced.

“You said it Bradster! Things are going to heat up big time!”

“Alright, alright, alright! Everyone calm down. We have to listen to a few words from Mr. Dickenson himself!” Jazzman chimed.

The crowd cheered at the sight of Mr. Dickinson standing in a booth with Boris himself and Voltaire Hiwatari. A jolly smile could be seen on Mr. Dickinson’s kind face. “I couldn’t be any more proud of the BladeBreakers. Surprising everyone with their teamwork and power. They’ve gained a few fans on this journey, I’ve put together this slide show to reminencse how far they’ve come along.”

Yuya could feel his heart grow two sizes two big. Grinning with Tyson. “I-I can’t believe he did that for us.” Kenny sniffed.

The first slide show was Kai and Yuya becoming members of the team, after leaving the Blade Sharks. Another of him and Yuya asleep on a plane earning a few ‘awws’ from the crowd, seeing their heads touching each other. Kai threw Ray a look of disbelief.

“Little traitor. I thought that was deleted from your phone?”

Ray shrugged in an innocent manner. “Guess I forgot.”

Another slide showed Kevin wiping Yuya out. Oh. The look on his face in the crowd. Yuya rolled his eyes chuckling some.

Another was Tyson and Max trying to make Kai smile in a photo, by pulling his lips apart.

Ray, Mariah and Yuya goofing off in the next. Cosplaying as Sora, Kairi and Riku from the _Kingdom Hearts_ series at an event in Hong Kong, before they left.

And the very last one was them all posed together.

As a team.

“YUYA! MOM’S WATCHING, DO YOUR BEST SWEETHEART!” He could hear his adoptive mother call from the crowd, sitting beside Tyson’s grandpa.

Yuya’s face flushed a lovely shade of red. “Really mom?” He hung his head, earning a comfort pat on the back from Kenny.

“First up is Kai vs Spencer!”

“Oh no not Spencer.” Yuya grimaced.

“Psh. Kai’s gonna wipe the floor with him, you’ll see.” Tyson chimed. Feeling less nerved up and back to his big ego self again.

“Well, well. The little traitor’s back. Wait ‘till I win and get your bit-beast.” Spencer smirked. “Like Tala did to the other traitor.”

“I just didn’t want to be a pawn in someone else’s game. Yuya was smart figuring that out.” He was sure he could overcome Spencer. His stats were higher after all.

“Uh-oh, Spencer’s bit-beast is a water spirit.” Max said to Tyson.

“Just keep him away from the water and you’ll be fine!” Tyson shouted.

“C’mon Dranzer! Hold him back!” Kai hollered, watching Dranzer lure Spencer away.

A tornado like water rose up at least fifteen feet high from the stadium. Ray’s eyes widened. “Whoa…”

“I’d like you to meet my bit-beast…Seaborg. Who controls all the seven seas.”

“Flashy tricks don’t mean a thing. What matters is if you win or not.” Kai’s blade jumped from boat to boat. Yuya felt like he was sitting on the edge of his seat. Hoping for a good outcome.

“Kai just finish him off!” Yuya shouted.

Their captain gave a nod. Ultimately Spencer’s water overpowered Dranzer. His blade landed at a stunned Kai’s feet before storming off the arena.

“Kai…”

“Save it Yuya.”

**~******~**

"Please Kai, you and I share the same blood. We both crave victory and strength. Because you're my grandson I want to give you this." Yuya had gone after him to make sure he was alright, when he hears Voltaire’s familiar voice. His eyes widened realizing the bit-chip in the old man’s hand. "You're the only blader out there strong enough to wield this bitbeast, and with it, we can rule the world!"

Yuya wanted to shout not to take Black Dranzer again. Not after all the heart ache they went through.

"I gave up Black Dranzer! I will never use it again."

More words were shared. Voltaire gave something to Kai, soon leaving him to his thoughts. He and Yuya lock eyes for a second. Carrying on after.

“Hey. Kai what’s the deal?! Don’t tell me you took Black Dranzer again?!”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

Yuya pursed his lips. Of course it concerned him. Black Dranzer was a bit-beast no blader should hold. She’s the reason Kai injured himself that one year. The battle started up again. “What’s going on?” Ray asked a sighing Yuya.

“I think he has Black Dranzer again.”

“WHAT?!” They all shouted in unison.

Kai and Spencer went full on attack mode. Neither refused to let up.

But just like before, even with Dranzer Kai just wasn’t strong enough for Spencer. He to suffered the fate of losing his bit-beast. Yuya ran up to him. “You okay?”

Expecting a clap on the shoulder, what he received in return was an embrace.

Yuya blinked. Startled by this action.

Kai NEVER hugged him. Maybe once when they were kids. This was a foreign experience alright. Tyson gaped at the scene. “Tell me you guys are seeing this to?”

Max, Ray and Kenny nodded in unison. Just as shocked as Tyson.

“Thanks Yuya,” he murmured. “Just thank you…for everything.”

“Heh. S-Sure…You’re welcome.”

_If I’m dreaming. Don’t wake me up._


	10. Tag Team Battle Royale!

Excitement. Wonder. Worry. So many emotions ran through Yuya and the others as they arrived at the bey stadium next morning. Although he didn’t have Vahluxia in his bit piece, Yuya could feel her spirit comfort him. Giving himself needed encouragement should he be up against one of the members, after Ray.

One by one they place their hands atop of Ray’s. “You’re a strong blader. We believe you can defeat Bryan…”

“It’ll be a mistake though to underestimate his power. Just be careful against him.”

Ray chuckled softly. Kai and Yuya could be so serious, it was almost comical. “Don’t worry guys. I can take him. Thanks for your support.”

A quick glance was spared when he spots Mariah in the crowd, with her teammates. She gives a light wave. Ignoring the kissing faces Kevin secretly makes.

Yuya couldn’t even hear Jazzman or the crowd’s powerful chants for their favorites. All he could focus on is Bryan. Balling his hand in a tight fist. He wasn’t even looking at Ray. But at him.

_I always thought of you and Spencer as my big brothers. But look at you now. Kai and I aren’t the ones who’ve changed…._

The R.P.M Dish emerged as their beyrink. A rink that would go into reverse on multiple occasions. “Ray better be careful against him. He’s done for if he lands in the middle.” Yuya commented beside Kenny.

“Beware the vortex! Every second you spend in the center; you count your own demise!” Jazzman shouted to the audience.

Almost instantly the dish spun after Bryan launched his Falborg. Driger and Falborg circled each-other, studying their movements. Falborg made a dive destroying some parts of the rink, resulting a rock slamming into a stunned Ray’s stomach.

“?!” Yuya and the others gasped. You didn’t typically see injury in Beybattles. “Oh c’mon! That’s a fowl move!” Tyson hollered.

The White Tiger master dropped to his knees. “Cheap shot…is that all you got?!” he growled towards his opponent.

“That’s just my way of saying hi. I’ve got more where that came from. Before I take your bit-beast, I’m gonna put you through the wringer.”

Falborg jumped into the air first, then slammed against Driger repeatedly. Kai’s pupils shrunk. “When did Bryan become so tough? He used to be a weakling…” he asked a stunned Yuya.

“That’s The Abbey for ya,” Yuya growled in response. “They train us until we can’t even walk. Making the perfect soldier.”

Katya was against it. She loathed Boris just as much as anyone else. When she defied him, he took her away from Yuya and Kai. To teach them a lesson should one get in his way what their consequences would be.

“Keep it together Driger! Hold on!” Ray’s blade flew up into the air sideways.

“Heh. Guess I should get started. Wait ‘till you see the power stored in me.” Bryan thrusted his hand outward. His bit piece began to glow a bright white. A strong wind was summoned right towards Ray, knocking him on his back along with Driger at his side.

“RAY!” Mariah called out along with the other White Tigers.

Yuya gritted his teeth. “Bryan!” He hollered. “Just what the hell was that?!” Bryan simply smirked, walking back to Tala and the others. Yuya, Tyson and Max helped Ray on his feet.

“Don’t like the wind? I got bad news for you, there’s a tornado coming.”

A cold chill traveled Yuya’s spine. Never had he met a blader so cold and callous enough that he’d injure another. Katya would be more than disappointed in them. This wasn’t how she wanted them to become.

It wasn’t long before Ray got back on his feet. The cheers of his team encouraging him to keep at it. He had so many counting on to win this.

“Hang in their buddy!” Max called.

“Don’t give up!” Kenny and Yuya echoed.

“Driger! Attack!”

Bryan laughed in silent bouts of laughter watching Ray’s white tiger spirit come out. Driger unleashes a roar sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.

But it wasn’t enough.

Falborg used his wind to physically cause Ray harm. Scratching. Making him bleed. Yuya didn’t think he could stand any-more of this. But before he could leap into action, Kai grabbed hold of his arm.

“Kai! I have to help him! Bryan’s killing him out there!” Yuya snapped.

“Getting yourself hurt isn’t going to help Ray Yuya,” Kai retorted. Keeping his hold firm. Not enough to bruise. He just can’t risk another teammate. Not Yuya. “Let him fight Bryan alone.”

“But-.”

“YUYA.”

Looking at the Bey rink, his heart clenched. Ray’s pony-tail had been cut off, revealing his long raven black hair. He staggered and wobbled. Taking blow after blow. But he was STILL standing. “Listen…to Kai,” Ray gasped out. Coughing up blood. Falborg dug straight into his chest nearly knocking the wind out of him. “I can’t…let you fight my battle for me…this. Is. MY fight.”

“Ray…” Yuya choked out.

Bryan was becoming frustrated. Most of his opponents gave up. _Yet he’s standing up! Just who the hell is he?!_

“Falborg…finish him!!”

“Driger GO!”

Their blades collided against the other. Yuya gaped when they realized Driger rose out of his blade. Protecting him. “He’s…shielding him?” Kenny asked in awestruck.

“He’s finally mastered Driger’s power.” Lee uttered.

Bryan’s arrogance cost him that match and his blade.

**~*****~**

Yuya went to pay Ray a visit before his match with Tala. Something just didn’t sit well with him. Bryan always was a ferocious blader…same for Tala. But this was beyond. Boris did something to his old friends. Yes. Nobody else but Boris, could be so cold as to take a person and ‘modify’ them to fit HIS standards.

Everyone who survived The Abbey had a bit of a ice personality. Yuya used to be like that, before Tyson and the others warmed his soul. Same for Kai although it took a little longer with him.

Still.

“Yuya. Hey, game time man.”

“Eh?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yuya gave a soft smile at the sight of Tyson greeting him in the locker room.

“Oh. Thanks…”

“Ya nervous? I mean, after what Tala did I don’t blame you if you are.”

Yuya lowered his gaze. In truth he didn’t know HOW to feel. He just knew Bryan had to pay for what almost became of Ray. “I guess a little,” he muttered. “Tala and I used to be so close…I think Boris did something to him and the others.”

Tyson blinked once. “How do you figure?”

“Ah just never mind. I’m thinking out loud. Forget it alright?” Yuya said quickly. Flashing Tyson a grin.

They shared a traditional fist bump. Before, all Yuya would do was stare at Tyson’s odd gesture. Not used to something such as that. “You got this Yuya. I know it’s tough losing your bit-beast, but Vahluxia’s still with you. Together, we can over come Tala.”

“Thanks Ty. I’m ready now more than ever.”

Their tag team battle with Tala began to start after the typical announcements.

“And here we are AJ: The final show down! Just look at Yuya, Tyson and Tala! I’ve never seen either so serious quite like this!” Brad announced.

“Me neither Brad! Yuya and Tyson are out for blood now after Ray’s crushing blow!”

Tala all but stared at Yuya. He didn’t blink. He didn’t sneer like Bryan. Behaving rather a machine than a human being. That cold, calculating look in his eyes chilled Yuya to the core. “Tala. What happened to you guys?” He called out.

Their stadium was revealed to be that of a snow covered forest. Complete with mountains and all.

“I know you aren’t really like this,” he tried again when Tala refused to answer. “You, me, Kai…we all used to hang out remember? Katya. She took care of all of us to.”

Again nothing. It was like talking to a brick wall.

 _Focus Yuya…_ Kai thought inward.

“You got this, Yuya!” Max and Kenny cheered. “Get ‘em Tyson!”

“3…2…1…”

“GO SHOOT!”

The crowd went wild. Tala launched Wolborg with his gun like launcher. Yuya used his traditional black and red. Tyson with his blue. “Whatever,” he grunted out. “I know Boris is behind this. I know we’re at odds and ends now…but I’ll do whatever it takes, to get the old Tala back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted just Tyson to face off against Tala. But wanting it to be semi different then the show, I thought of a two against one idea. As for Bryan...oh man. Writing that scene out was just as intense watching it. Brought back a lot of memories, watching that episode on YouTube ;-;


	11. Wicked Wind

Wind and snow swirled around. Dragoon and Valhuxia slammed against the other. Landing blow for blow. “Look at ‘im,” Max cheered. “Even without a bit-beast now, Yuya’s still going at it!”

“I wouldn’t get too excited. Tala’s still a power house, there’s no question of that.”

“….You always have to be a fun sucker, don’t ya Kai?”

Wolborg made a surprising move. Slamming straight into a tree. _SHIT_ Tyson let out a gasp. “Yuya, in coming!”

“Roger that!”

They both ducked just in time. Mere inches away of being flattened to a pancake. Yuya’s adopted mother gaped. “Oh no, don’t even think about messing with MY baby you red-headed!-” Her words fortunately incoherent. 

Yuya’s ears twitched. His face almost turning as red as Tala’s hair. Thank goodness for Tyson’s grandpa and Mr. Dickinson holding her back. “Damn it….” He winced. A sharp pain in his knees. “Alright Tala: I’m not falling for another dirty trick! Tyson you ready to take him out?!”

“Oh yeah. Dragoon, Storm Attack now!”

His orange and red blade collided with Tala’s again. Dragoon didn’t let up.

Wolborg was called forth.

The beautiful wolf beast combined with Vahluxia’s power charged for Yuya and his Beyblade. He braced himself. Almost blown off his feet, watching Tala summon Draciel next sending a wave of water. Dranzer followed after.

“I conclude my victory to be ninety-nine percent.” Tala retorted. Smug and prideful.

Everyone held their breaths when Vahluxia wobbled. Kai breathed out once he regained his composure. “Atta boy…”

Yuya gasped in relief. Narrowing his eyes at a chuckling Tala. “No way….”

Tyson’s face paled. White as a sheet. “Those are our friend’s bit-beasts!”

“You don’t say?” Tala mocked. “Well, let me introduce the nice fellows who taught them to me. Sometimes it’s hard relying on only one bit-beast. I figure the more the merrier.”

Dranzer and Draciel stood side by side. Yuya’s legs shook. But he didn’t drop to his knees. That’s what Tala wanted to see. He all but refused to show him his fear. “Tala. You’re a real low life. Fighting me with my friend’s bit-beasts…” he growled out.

“Don’t let him scare you, Yuya!” Kai suddenly called out. All looked his way. “C’mon. You know our strengths…but you also know our weaknesses’! Even your own!”

“Y-Yeah he’s right!” Tyson chimed. Suddenly having faith he and Yuya could win this.

“Do it Yuya! Use our bit-beasts to help you out!” Max called.

“Guys…” Yuya closed his eyes. Sharing a nod with Tyson. “Okay…we got this.” Fire and water surround Wolborg. “Tala, I’m disappointed in you. You aren’t a real blader like you used to be. You’re nothing but a soulless machine.”

Oh. The look Tala gave.

Round two picked up instantly.

Tala’s once normal blue eyes hardened. Analyzing Yuya. Grinning like the devil himself. “Heh. You think ya got me allll figured out? I’ll show you, just what I’m truly made of.” His right eye glowed. Summoning Wolborg from his blade.

The temperature dropped to below freezing. Jazzman even had a hard time hanging on from his perch.

Kenny and Max held onto Kai for dear life. Not daring to release themselves.

Yuya’s jacket blew off.

He opened his eyes. Finding themselves in a world of cold and darkness.


	12. Together As One

They were alone. Alone, battling Tala. In a strange new place where light is non-existent. How he did this Tyson had no idea. He always prided himself in being the ‘fearless’ one. Despite having Yuya by his side Tyson could just feel that terrible fear kick in.

Yuya gasped. Receiving a cut from Wolborg on his cheek, placing his hand on the left side of his face. Another along his knees tearing at the fabric of his jeans.

“What’s wrong? Not so confident now are you?” Tala snickered. “Kai can’t save you this time.”

“I’ve…had enough of you!” Yuya braced himself. Ignoring his wounds. “VAHLUXIA: I know you’re out here…give me your strength!”

Tyson gasped. Vahluxia…actually returned! “Yuya, you got ‘im back!” He cheered for his friend.

“Two can play at this game!”

Holy bit-beast.

The White Tigers. All-Starz. And BladeBreakers-minus Vahluxia. He summoned every single one of them. A fireball hovered over Tala. “Oh…holy…” Yuya almost took a step back.

“When the almighty bit-beasts combine together, they create the ultimate weapon. And there’s no defense.”

Battered with blood dripping down his forehead, Yuya fears he can’t last much longer. “Yuya snap out of it!” Tyson hollered. Realizing his friend is so close to giving up. “C’mon man we got this! Tala may be a cyborg, but he’s still flawed. Even machines aren’t perfect!”

Tyson…

 _He’s right Yuya. You’ve got to pull it together. Not just for your sake, the sake of your friend’s. For Kai…for Tala. You and Tyson are the only ones who can bring him back._ Katya. Her sweet, motherly voice whispered. As if she were right there standing beside him. “Katya…” he uttered. Somehow gaining that extra bit of strength.

Vahluxia was summoned.

Then Dragoon. Fire fox and dragon combined with the strength of their friends.

Kai grinned. Enjoying the stunned look on Tala’s face more than he should. “You’re taking us ALL on, Tala! Blading’s about working together.”

“And it only took ya a whole year to get that.” Yuya called out. Laughing at his reaction.

“Nice speech. But it’s still just a game of survival of the fittest. The strong survive! I’m the strongest…do you hear me?!”

But something happened.

The bit-beasts started returning back to their original owners. Mariah helped an injured Ray back into the stadium, smiling wide when her Galux returned. “Oh Galux! I knew they could do it!”

Yuya’s blade had long stopped spinning.

But Dragoon was the victor.

“And the winner’s are…TYSON AND YUYA! The BladeBreaker’s are the new world champions!!” DJ Jazzman announces with great pride.

Everyone around him cheered and chanted Yuya, Tyson and the BladeBreaker’s names, when Jazzman announces them the championship winners. “…They all ganged up on me. At once.” Tala muttered. Gazing solemnly down at Wolborg. Not understanding how this could have gone so wrong.

“Heh. Some battle huh?”

Looking his way, Tala glanced at Yuya’s hand. He was an absolute mess. Covered in cuts and scratches. And yet he was smiling.

“Yuya….I-.”

“I should be ticked at you. You stole my bit-beast and my friend’s. You destroyed my blade…but I’m not. I can’t hate you, Tala as weird that is.”

“Heh,” Tala closes his eyes. Smiling. It’s not fake. But an actual smile. “You always were way too forgiving…”

Their hands locked around the others. Tyson grinned at the scene. Placing his hand over theirs, after Yuya motioned him to come join in.

“Yuya! Tyson!”

The other BladeBreakers ran towards them. A laugh escaped Yuya’s lips, feeling pats on his back and his friends nuzzle their faces against his. “You did it, we’re the world champions!” Max gave a careful embrace.

“We are…aren’t we? Except. Could one of you hold me up? I think I’m gonna-.”

His speech slurred at the end. Legs finally giving way. Kai caught him just before he hit the ground.

Like all those times before.

Just to be sure, he placed his hand over Yuya’s heart still feeling its soothing beats.

“Little idiot just fainted.” He breathed out.

Tyson sighed in relief. “Can’t say I blame him. I feel like passing out….myself…”

It wasn’t long before the world champion collapses beside the other world champion.

Grins etched along their friend’s faces.

 


	13. Epilogue: Five Months Later

The cool Russian night air soothed Yuya’s nerves. Yes. He was back in Russia again, with Kai. Tyson and Kenny were disappointed they didn’t come back with them to Japan. Same for Ray and Max going back to their old teams.

Yuya just felt the need to try and reconcile with Tala and the others.

Relaxing by a pond owned by Russian teen violinist Olesya. She’s a big fan of Beyblading despite not blading herself. Hearing their story she asked permission from her father if they could stay for a while at their residence…under his watchful eyes of course. A sweet girl with a good heart.

With all that’s happened lately, he wanted a little time to himself. Enjoying the owls hooting in the distance.

Glancing down at his blade Yuya tenderly rubs his thumb over his bit-piece.

“I thought I’d find you out here.”

Kai.

Yuya looked over his shoulder. The moonlight illuminated Kai’s shadowy figure emerge from around their house. His crimson eyes seeming to glow in the moon’s light. _His eyes really are beautiful aren’t they…_ he mused inward. Face turning a light red shade. Not the first he’s had such thought before.

“Hey,” Yuya cleared his throat. A firefly flew in between them. “Uh yeah. I had a hard time sleeping, so I thought I’d come out here. Care to join me?”

Kai shrugged a typical Kai shrug. Sitting beside Yuya. “Ian told me you had another dream.”

“Just a little one.” Yuya assured. Biting the inside of his cheek. “Silly one at that.” He sweat dropped at Kai’s stern expression. “Okay, okay fine. I…had a dream about Katya.”

“You to huh?”

“Wait you had the same one?”

Kai nodded. Running his hand lightly over the grass blades. “I did. She didn’t look sad like in the others. Like she was trying to tell me, that everything’s better now where she is.”

That’s what Yuya gathered from his dream. It used to creep him out he and Kai tended to share certain dreams. It was just a ‘thing’ they had because of how close they were, Katya would explain after he admitted it to her one day. “Sure miss her though. When I stood in front of her grave again, I still find it hard to imagine.”

“So do I. Remember when she’d sneak us out for ice cream?”

“Heh. Do I. She picked out the best shops. Or what about taking us out, to feed the ducks?”

“And you ended up getting chased by one up a tree.”

Yuya’s right eye twitched. Hearing a hint of a teasing tone, in his captain’s voice. “I was SIX alright? Scared the hell outta me.”

“Please. You were afraid of everything, Yoo-Yoo.” Tala and Bryan emerged from the shadows. Seeming to have listened on their conversation. Although Tala was secretly smitten with him, he’s okay that it’s Kai Yuya found an interest in. That much is obvious to them.

“Hey. We were just talking about Katya.” Yuya said rolling his eyes. Yoo Yoo. Really what a silly nickname. He wished it didn’t stick. Even some of his fans called him as such. “And I wasn’t afraid of EVERYTHING. Just ducks.”

“Snakes, rabbits, …squirrels.” Bryan smirked. Finishing for him.

“Snakes are flat out disgusting. Rabbits have creepy, beedy little eyes and don’t you get me started on squirrels. I hate any kind of rodent.” Yuya huffed earning a snicker from his teammates.

Bryan slung an arm around an annoyed Kai’s shoulders. “So what were you REALLY talking about eh?” Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Just. Katya. Now get your arm off me.” Kai spoke through gritted teeth.

“Aw c’mon,” Tala teased. Nudging a snickering Yuya. “Just tell us. We won’t say a word to Ian or Spencer.”

Bryan refused to let up. The one dangerous move he made was poking Kai in a repeated fashion. Over and over on his face when…

SPLASH

Yuya covered his mouth. Unable to hold back his laughter, watching his silver haired friend cough and sputter water out of his mouth. Hair drenched and matted to his forehead. “Kai! Not cool man! Not. Cool!”

As he looks up at the full moon hearing the others talk and laugh, he can’t help shaking this odd feeling.

That Boris was about to rear his ugly head again.

But with their combined strength. Every one of them, as he imagines the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Majestics, All Starz and his new team he was sure they can overcome whatever Boris threw at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. This wasn't meant to be a long story I'm afraid. Just something I had in mind and wanted to give it a go ^^ There won't be a V-Force part I'm afraid. While that was a good season, it wasn't a personal favorite of mine. I LOVED G-Revolution because of the old teams returning and the newer ones were pretty interesting as well. 
> 
> I'm undecided as of yet, if I should do a G-Revolution part or just work it in that one-shot collection coming up. 
> 
> You never know with this writer what I'll do. 
> 
> Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas+Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Note: I originally had a Beyblade story up but my one-shot collection just didn't work out. I'm unsure how long this fic will be, but it will follow through much of the original storyline with added in things of course. I was going to wait until I had it all written out like usual but my excitement got the better of me XD 
> 
> I started watching my old Beyblade dvds (only three unfortunately) and some episodes on YouTube, so this little idea of Kai having some kind of friend helping him along came. Starts off with the Majestics arc and carries on from there. 
> 
> Please do enjoy!


End file.
